


Damn Vulcan

by sophia_m



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess you could read this is either fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies) or Star Trek: The Original Series. Pick which ever you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Vulcan

“Perhaps Spock would like to translate this.” Mr. Lexington bitterly mutters under his breath as he drops onto his chair. “After all that _half-breed_ is the smartest.” He scoffs.

The last remark grabs the attention of the USS Enterprise’s CMO. McCoy lifts his head from his plate of food and looks over at Lexington, who’s still grumbling under his breath about Spock, just quieter. Without thinking McCoy stands to his feet, subconsciously clenching his hands into fists as he crosses the breakroom to stand in front of the young redshirt.

Lexington looks up as McCoy fakes a cough. “Good afternoon Doctor. How can I help you?” He asks brightly, a smile on his face.

“You can help me by repeating what you just said.” McCoy struggles to keep himself calm.

Lexington frown for a moment but the look quickly passes. “I said that perhaps Spock would to translate that.” He points to the papers in front of him, his fake smile still plastered over his face.

McCoy shakes his head, cracking his knuckles as his anger begins to bubble over. “I mean after that.” He says through his teeth. “You know, the thing you said about Spock being a half-breed!” As he raises his voice, the heads of everyone in the breakroom turn to look at him, including the Vulcan in question.

Lexington looks away as he sits back down, hands folding in his lap. “I meant nothing by it. Don’t you call him _a green blooded hobgoblin_ sometimes?” He struggles to cool McCoy down but by that moment McCoy’s reasoning is long gone.

“When I call Spock that, it is not done with the same malicious you just used; I use it as a term of end-” McCoy snarls as he slams his hands down on the table in front of Lexington, ignoring the fact that everyone in the room is watching him. It takes a moment before McCoy realizes his slipup, he almost told that damn redshirt he uses terms of endearments to address Spock. “You are damn lucky our Captain is not here because you’d have been on your way to my Sickbay by now; where I think I’d take all the time in the world getting to you. Now get lost before I do something that gets me into trouble and actually lands you in the Sickbay. And I believe those translations are actually needed within the next hour.”

Lexington opens his mouth to say something in reply but thinks better of it and only nods. Gathering the papers in his hands, he quickly rushes from the room, leaving the rest of his meal behind. McCoy returns to his seat with a deep sigh.

Slowly the others return to their meals and conversations except for one. Spock stands from his spot and walks over to McCoy, awkwardly clearing his throat. As McCoy looks up he notices a tint of green coloring the Vulcan’s ears and cheek. “Can I help you Spock? I’m trying to eat my lunch in case you can’t see?” The usual sarcastic tone that would’ve been in this voice is gone.

“You did not have to do what you just did. It did not affect me.” Spock lifts his head, arms folded behind his back.

“Don’t be crazy Spock. What he said was not and never will be justified.” McCoy replies, raising his hands in front of his face.

Spock nods, “Well then, I thank you.” Spock leans forward, brushing his forefinger and middle finger against McCoy’s. And as he does so, the green in his ears and cheeks darken.

McCoy rolls eyes, biting back a smile as he pushes his tray of food away from him. Damn Vulcan thinks I don’t know what that motion means, McCoy thinks to himself. “Well this delightfully sappy conversation has ruined my appetite. I will be in the Sickbay if you need me, for whatever reason.” McCoy stands to his feet and with a small shake of his head he leaves the breakroom. Had he waited a moment longer he would’ve seen something similar to a smile briefly appear on the Vulcan’s face.

 


End file.
